Symbol of Power
by Arms of Loneliness
Summary: People believed that order kept things simple and nice. He believed otherwise; order created chaos where it could not reach. So he decided to become a protector through the ways of Academy City. He didn't realize that it would lead him to being involved in something so much bigger than just being a protector. He became a symbol for fear, power, and respect for all to see.


**This is the RE-RE-RE-REwrite of my first Bleach - Toaru Majtusu no Index crossover. Ugh. I feel like crap deleting them every time to do a rewrite... I just can't get that right fiction out, and every time I think I have it, the next day, I feel stupid about writing it! A #GWAESR!QW#$%!**

**And hey! Someone other than me actually wrote one too! Hooray! I've been waiting. :P**

* * *

A man wearing an eyepatch and red hair appeared in the middle of darkness. He held a book under his right arm and a staff on his left. He smiled before he opened the book.

"Our world," he began. "Has always been a delicate balance of all things.

"Wrong and right." A picture appears above the man, showing a remorseless man appears to stand before a body of a raped and murdered woman. The picture flips, and it shows a different man helping out a homeless boy with a bowl of warm soup on a snowy winter day.

"Justice and evil." The picture flips to show a man wearing the prison garments with a list of his wrongdoings on the side of the picture. With a flip, a image of a merciless landlady wiping slaves who were doing their best to fulfill their mistress's command.

"Chaos and order."

"Light and dark."

"Poverty and rich." The picture shined this time before toning down to show a rich man surrounded by similarly rich individuals, all of whom were laughing and entertaining themselves. The picture darkens before lighting up, showing many people lined up on either side of a street, some looking towards the edge of the picture, where there was a brightly lit mansion.

He looks up from his book slightly.

"Science and magic." The picture shows, this time, an purple and red atom with 8 rings. With a flip, it shows a white and black picture of a magical scepter.

He looks back down before flipping a page. "But balance, being the fragile condition that it is, is bound to break, whenever the condition tip towards one side. It has occurred in history many times.

"The first ever recorded was the creation of the Macedonian Empire led by Alexander the Great," he said as he flipped a page, and the picture above him shows the image of an expanding Greek empire that soon breaks into smaller nations. "But it tipped the scale too much. He died too fast and his empire was too destabilized to continue existing as it had been at the time of his death. Naturally, it broke up into multiple, smaller empires.

"The next," he flipped a page. "Is the Roman Empire. It too tipped the scale too far. It fell." It showed the breaking of the Roman Empire into its West and East components.

"And so on and on and on. Nations have rose and fell. Even today, we see this. The United Kingdom of Britain was once a mighty empire whose sun never set. It was a lion that held the world on its jaws. But it broke. Now, the once great Britons are back on their European island. A lion without its teeth." It showed the map of the world, with green and blue highlights where former British colonies were as well as Great Britain itself. It too faded away, leaving only the island visible as British territory.

"And another conflict shall rise. Peace, the opposite of chaos, has existed for far too long. There will be a war that shakes the foundation of this planet soon enough," the man slammed the book shut. With the slam of book, the picture above the man fades away.

He looks directly at your eyes.

"Where do you stand?"

* * *

Accelerator POV

Accelerator glared at the orange haired man in front of him, perhaps a hundred or so meters away. Rather, he was staring at the man's eyes. Why? Because unlike the eyes of so many others -the eyes of everyone!- this man's eyes only held pity for him. HIM!

He carried himself like some kind of a powerful man, even when he was the lowest of the LVL 5's. He received praises and honors from everyone.

He was the opposite of him, the Accelerator.

And that pissed off Accelerator like nothing else. Why?

Because he couldn't do anything about the guy. Rather, he tried and failed.

They met each other several times before today, and each of those times led to a small skirmish between the two, leading them across the skies of Academy City. This man would always deflect his attack. After a while, he would just give him a wave and disappear like he was never there in the first place.

ALWAYS. Without a single exception.

That also pissed him off like nothing else.

So when the man appeared in front of him voluntarily, he was willing to dish out the anger he felt.

They were once more facing off in the sky, because that's where the orange haired man - whose name wasn't even know, just like him - always chose the sky as their fighting area.

"You know, I always fucking hate you," Accelerator began. "You always give me those pity eyes. Do you know how much I fucking hate that?"

The man just shrugged. "I only stared for a few seconds," he replied, but there was definitely a tone of frustration in there. Like a tone of frustration that parents used on their children when they got into trouble.

Accelerator, being the super esper that he was, was able to detect this subtle tone like a booming base.

"Don't look down on me, damn it!" Accelerator roared as he let his power unleash a fury swipes of razor sharp air at the man. While his attacks skidded across the space between them, he began to charge up multiple spheres of plasma.

The man just sighed, and with a wave of his hand, the attacks were deflected even before they got close to him. "Why do you always try to fight me? I mean, sure I never put you down for it, but isn't it boring after a while? You better actually got to hit me."

Accelerator could feel his anger rise, and he hated it. This man always brings out the anger in him.

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped back at him, and threw the plasma spheres at the speed of sound. The spheres flew across the distance between Accelerator and the man in the span of less than half of a second. 'I got him!' he thought with a small amount of .. joy?

Nope.

The spheres were deflected right back at him. They came and crashed into his Redirection Shield, causing it to explode. Accelerator quickly sped up the winds in the area to clear the black smoke that surrounded him. "How the hell did you reflect that?!" he demanded angrily. 'Goddamnit, I had him!'

The man just let out a sigh. "I keep telling you, you won't get me..." Then he froze for a second before giving the boy a wave of his hand like a salute before disappearing like ashes.

"I'll get him someday," Accelerator growled out as he let gravity slowly affect him on the way down. 'So Plan D failed too,' he thought. He used Plan A on the first meeting, simply unleash his power, his standard procedure. It failed. He used Plan B second time they met. He used more precision. It failed.

Plan C was just plasma shell after plasma shell. It also failed; they were all deflected back at him, which all exploded on his Redirection Shield.

Plan D had been an improvement, in his opinion. He used the sharp air strikes to distract the man while he charged up plasma ball, and struck him with it at the fastest speed he could force the ball of energy to go.

It failed.

'So it's time for Plan F...'

* * *

The Man's POV

When the man reappeared, he was standing in front of a middle school with the Academy City logo on the the left pillar of the entrance. The school itself was a typical design of Asian country schools. A few large buildings, all of which were infrastructure necessary for school's function, and then wall off the complex with two or three entrance/exits.

This school, however, was unique. Why? Because while the basic ground plan was that of a typical Asian school, the design, the elegance, the power this school presented spoke of a wealth nothing else.

This was Tokiwadai Middle School, an all-girls school.

Why did he decide to appear here of all places?

It was because this place was where his little sister went for her schooling.

BBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG~!

Slowly, students began to appear out of the front building.

They all greeted him as they passed by, some with blushes, others with not so subtle glances about his slim athletic build. He greeted back, of course. He wouldn't want his sister to have enemies because he refused to greet someone. That would be a very bad thing for him to do.

"Onii-sama."

He blinked and looked down.

"Mikoto. When did you sneak up on me?" he asked, somewhat confused by the sudden appearance of his little sister.

She grinned before pointing behind her.

Lo and before ... was the shy Shirai Kuroko, hiding behind his little sister, her older sister-figure. "H-H-hello," she stuttered.

He smiled back at her, causing several other girls around to swoon and faint. "Hello to you too, Shirai-san," he said as he gave the girl a small ruffle of her hair. Then he laughed when he saw that his little sister was pouting, he gave a ruffle too. "Heading to your dorm as usual?" he asked them both, and they both nodded. "Alright, I'll drop you off right at the front." He grabbed Kuroko and Mikoto by the shoulders, left and right respectively to the order and their orientation. Then with a swoosh, they were gone like the wind.

* * *

Kuroko's POV

Shirai Kuroko, as she considered herself, was an indepedent woman. Indepedent and outgoing! A role model for the society!

... So why the hell did she continuously hide whenever her Onii-sama's older brother showed up?

Simple.

She was scared as fuck whenever he was around.

Why?

Because he always seemed to pick a fight -or be picked on- by the number 1 esper in the Academy City, the Accelerator. The psychotic mass murderer of the Academy City, if the rumors she heard about him were correct.

Besides Accelerator, this man was also a danger on his own.

The number 8 LVL 5, the War Machine. A epithet that the Academy City's Board of Directors gave him for reasons unknown to the masses.

But she knew. Because she witnessed it.

_Flashback..._

_Shirai Kuroko did not understand why she had been chosen out of all Judgement to view an unknown event that the Academy City had set up in one of the underground testing areas. It was a giant area. It was at least seven kilometers in radius alone with four kilometer ceiling. An underground dome._

_She was among the twelve Judgements individuals to witness this event._

_Along with the entire Anti-Skill that the city could afford to let down to this dome without compromising the security integrity of the city._

_There, she was multiple higher ups, like two of the five Board of Directors and the administrative managers and tactical managers of both Anti-Skill and Judgement._

_Then one of the two Board of Directors walked up to a podium that was set before them. Behind her, there was a large projection slowly being raised up. Kuroko guessed that whatever was going to happen in this dome would also be put unto that projection._

_The Board of Director happened to be Oyafune Monaka._

_She stood before the podium._

_"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming here," she began with a smile. "Each and every one of you have been considered by the Academy City to be trustworthy and tactically aware individuals under the military service of the city._

_"And as you are aware, one of the many threats, though however underplayed, that the city faces is that of a betrayl from one of the LVL 5's."_

_"Oh, we went through this before," Konori Mii, Kuroko's senior, muttered but she had a glint in her eyes that promised something interesting._

_"What is it, senpai?" Kuroko asked._

_Mii just glanced at Kuroko before she grinned. "You haven't been in Judgement when this last occurred, so I guess I'll have to fill you in."_

_"Basically, the city has considered that it is a possibility for LVL 5's to intentionally leak important information about our programs, drugs, and/or other classified materials due to their frequent contact with them. As such, all Anti-Skill and Judgement are expected to witness the power of the upcoming LVL 5's and formulate plans that will work against them in case one of the LVL 5's decide to betray the city. Last time we did this was when Misaka Mikoto became LVL 5. She got to witness her full strength Railgun... That was ridiculous." She looked to the side of the dome. "I think there was a 30 meter hole there from that Railgun that went in hundred meters."_

_Kuroko gawked. Her Onee-sama was that strong?! But she never saw such strength!_

_"... and as such this testing will involve high-tech drones that have been known to outsmart humans on some occasions as well as networking system between them," Oyafune continued._

_"Isn't that a overkill, even for a LVL 5?" someone asked._

_Oyafune laughed softly. "Oh no. This is completely within reasonable bounds," she replied with a jesting wave. "On the contrary, it isn't enough," she added seriously._

_That got murmurs through the crowd._

_Mii just oogled. "Whut? Not even Railgun faced such odds."_

_"With this, I present you, our city's #8 LVL 5, the War Machine!"_

_The giant screen behind her lit up, showing a orange haired man standing on top of a already destroyed drone._

_He looked bored._

_Then the screen showed a drone firing lethal bullets at him, but the bullets were redirected to either side of him, where they destroyed other drones._

_"Is that Redirection Shield that Accelerator uses?" someone commented quietly._

_The man sighed on the screen and stood up. He stood up straight and looked at the drone that fired at him._

_The humanoid drone was beheaded, crushed, and vaporized in that order, each process taking one second each._

_The crowd was silent._

_Their general thought was 'What the Hell Just Happened?'_

_Then four more of the drones showed up, and began to indiscriminately fire at him. The man decided to play this time, because he began to bounce..._

_Before proceeding to approach the drones at a face pace while dodging every single one of the bullets._

_The drones were _all_ vaporized in the next minute._

_The crowd gawked._

_'Not only LVL 5 power, but also martial arts?'_

_Once again, the man was surrounded._

_This time, there were a hundred drones with ten four-legged tank drone._

_The man looked about._

_Before he simply raised his hand._

_All of the drones were lifted up._

_He clenched his fist._

_All of the drones were brought into a crushing ball of metal. He didn't stop the squeezing, and the ball continued to grow smaller and smaller._

_Until it was the size of the man's palm. He watched it slowly drift down to him and land on his palm._

_He tossed it into the air few times before tossing it behind him._

_The ball of metal fell on the ground and made a human sized crater._

_Then the final phase came out._

_It was an entire army of drones._

_Helicopters, missile launchers, infantry, tanks, snipers._

_The man smirked this time. He lifted his foot._

_And slammed it down, much like how Accelerator did to manipulate certain aspect of the world about him._

_Instead of a certain aspect, when the man brought his foot crashing down like a angry elephant, the entire dome shook, and chunks of the earth with the drones on them were tossed into the air._

_The crowd could see it behind the projector; there were literal chunks of earth simply floating, defying gravity._

_On the projection, the man lifted his hand, and as if he was a pitcher on a major league baseball field, threw something._

_One of the earth chunks, as big as a football field moved swiftly across the air and crashed into an equally large chunk, destroying all drones on it. When the earth chunks broke and began to rain down on him along with smaller chunks of earth that hadn't been hit, he simply looked up. Then he raised his hand and swiped._

_All of the falling earth chunks stopped for half a second before they shot outward like artillery shells. _

_Everything in their path crushed and exploded._

TAHNG

_Sound of a sniper rifle._

_The man raised his hand up... and caught a four inch bullet three inches from his temple with his index finger and thumb._

_He then looked straight at the camera currently projecting its stream on the projector. _

_He aimed._

_And let the bullet loose._

_Flashback End_

Even to this day, Shirai Kuroko could not forget that event.

That destruction and utter uselessness of technology against the man.

He scared her.

So she played ... a shy type, because he seemed to be more tolerant towards such type than bullies and strong minded individuals. Even her Onii-sama toned herself down when he was around.

Yup. A man to be feared.

The War Machine.

* * *

Mikoto's POV

Kuroko never told her why she acted as she did when she was around her older brother. She muttered something about classified information the second time she asked, so she stopped asking. It didn't mean she was not curious. So she asked her older brother, indirectly by asking why some people feared him.

He just smiled and gave her a pat to her head.

Anyways, she was happy that he came to pick her up. It was pleasant surprise. It would have been better if her older twin sisters came along. It always brought joy and entertainment to the day.

Inwardly, she shrugged. She can't have everything in the world, now could she?

With that thought, she opened her eyes to the sight of her dorm.

"Mikoto."

She looked up to her older brother. "Yes, onii-sama?"

The man frowned, causing Kuroko to flinch by her side. "I told you to drop that..." he growled.

Mikoto just winked before giggling as she "ran away" into her dorm.

The man stared after her and swiftly following Kuroko with a frown. "Girls..." he muttered with a shake of his head. Then he disappeared.

Mikoto watched him leave before she ran up the stairs to her dormroom. Once inside, she giggled quietly after throwing herself unto the bed.

Yup. She loved her older brother. Especially when she got under his skin like that.

"Mikoto."

She froze, and slowly rose up from her bed. Then with a mechanical turn of her head, glanced behind her.

It was the Dorm mistress.

"A-Ah, Dorm mistress...!"

"Kurosaki Mikoto. Since when did you start running in the halls?"

Mikoto gulped and laughed nervously.

The dangerous glint in the dorm mistress's eyes told her that she was not going to be off easily.

'Fuck...'

* * *

The Man's POV

He was back at home, well his new home in Academy City. He sighed as he entered through the front doors of a large mansion.

Once inside, he quickly hung his jacket on the coat hanger right next to the doors, and headed straight towards his studies.

Three hours ago, he reasoned that he was going to take a walk to give himself some fresh air. Instead of the ten minute walk he had been anticipating, he got distracted, and it became a routine of his hobbies.

No, irritating the ever-furious Accelerator was not his hobby.

Once in his studies, he frowned at the large amount of papers scattered throughout the desk. He sighed and got back to work.

Kurosaki Ichigo was back to working on some crudy paperwork.

Ugh.

* * *

**SNAP.**

**Alright, that's it for now.**

**Now, I significantly reduced power as a human, but I don't think it's that much noticeable in this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**"A review per reader, makes the story better."**


End file.
